Gennex
Toa Gennex is an cautious, yet bold Toa of Mutation that will do whatever he can to make the Brotherhood of Makuta pay for treating him like a science project. Biography Gennex was once a Toa of Air, until a Makuta named Wrekan captured him and transformed him into a Toa that he called a "Mutant Toa." Gennex used his new found powers, mutated a Makuta that was guarding him during experimentation, into a small, yet strange creature, killed it and escapes. He had been wandering the universe seeing if there are any troubles he can help out with. During his time as a mutated Toa, he caused all sorts of problems to the Brotherhood, such as releasing wild Tarakava that the Brotherhood were rounding up, and also sabotaged a Brotherhood's Fortress Sensor Array on a small island south, that was being investigated by Dark Hunters, who attacked and destroyed the Makuta fortress. He also saved a Toa named Pelinu from a small group of Rahkshi; Ozehk, Rehzohk, and Neavehk. Pelinu was thankful for the Toa saving her life, yet confused by why he looked somewhat strange. Gennex explained that he was mutated by the Brotherhood and was being used as a "science project" by the Makuta to be use as a soldier against their enemies. Pelinu felt sorrow for his plight, but exclaimed that she didn't care, as she thought he was still a brave and courageous Toa who was willing to risk his own life to save her. She and Gennex started to develop a close and personal relationship, one that would last for a long time. They spend much of their time traveling around the universe and did whatever they could to prevent ther Brotherhood from causing more damage and harm to citizens of the Matoran Universe that were being threatened by them. They would soon reluctantly depart from one another once a Toa named Garkno told Pelinu that they had to go back to her former home island, the Northern Continent, to help save a village of Matoran from an invading Brotherhood army. Gennex had to stay behind to guard a small island of Matoran that were having problems with Brotherhood Rahi's that they summoned on the inhabitants of the island. Gennex would soon be captured again by the Brotherhood of Makuta and was interrogated by a corrupted Toa named Kyzoron, demanding him where Toa Kylord was. Thanks to a Warkor named Beckom, he was saved, but was commanded by Beckom to leave without him, and he reluctantly did. On a small island where he rested, he met a Matoran named Irgian, and watched over him while he rested. During his time thinking, Irgian was attacked by Rahkshi Rehzohk, one of the Rahkshi that was with Kyzoron during their interrogation. As he was able to save the Matoran, he told him to leave as he then confronted Rehzohk, but was almost defeated until a Toa of Psionics appeared and defeated the Rahkshi. She introduced herself as Syva, and said that she was looking for Gennex and anyone else who will be a useful ally of hers. She explains to Gennex that there is an anonymous evil that has been lurking in the unknowns of this Universe for a long while, waiting for the right time to invade their universe. Gennex, curious of this new threat, accepted Syva's offer, and then flew off with her. They then went to the Northern Continent and spotted a blue and black monster, who was attacking a Toa. Gennex confronted the monster, Jekkarg, but was unable to defeat him until Syva assisted him. They then were able to bring Jekkarg down, but he escaped via some type of teleporting power. Syva then helped Eeaon, the Toa who was being attacked, to his knees, and wanted to make sure he was alright. Gennex, unaware of who Eeaon was, wanted to know him. Syva explained that Eeaon was her trainer and a wise veteran Toa who, like Gennex, once served the Brotherhood until his brother and sister were killed by the Makuta. Before they could retreat to a safer area, Eeaon was pulled back by the Psionic powers of Ozehk, and was stabbed right through his heart, killing the Toa of Ice instantly. Gennex, enraged, was about to attack him until Ozehk started screeching for reinforcement, and the other 5 Elite Rahkshi appeared from the sky and surrounded Gennex and Syva. Gennex is currently battling the Elite Rahkshi. Abilities and traits Gennex once had control over the element of Air, but due to the Brotherhood experimenting on him, his powers were replaced by the power of mutation, allowing him to created mutated substance, controlling it, and can absorb mutation-based attacks. Ever since he was mutated, he's felt bad about himself for allowing the Brotherhood to turn him into something that he's not; a laboratory specimen, as many that he's met have rejected him because of this. Gennex would soon get more use to his newfound powers, even though he knows that it can be extremely effective if he used it for the wrong purposes. When he and Pelinu met, he developed bitter and emotional feelings towards her, as she was one of the only beings he's met ever since his mutation that would accept the way he was (as others thought of Gennex as a plague that could mutate others in a horrifying way or simply as an outcast to the Toa name). Mask and Tools It is currently unknown what his mask power is, but it is known that he carries the Mutation Blade (that he got when he was serving the Brotherhood as a specimen of his newfound powers) that allows him to focus his mutation powers through. Quotes Appearances *''Reign of Terror'' (First appearance) Trivia *Gennex is the main protagonist in the series, "Reign of Terror." *Many people have seen Gennex as an outcast and a disgrace to the Toa name, as they first believed him to be a servant of the Makuta, designed to slay them, but eventually Gennex earned their respect as he used his unnatural powers on any threat to the Matoran. *KylerNuva has explained that Gennex has a "Mutation Unleash" form, that will be seen in a future episode of "Reign of Terror". Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Toa of Air